In prior art systems acoustic sealing between a sound inlet of a microphone and a housing of for example a cellular phone has been established by a gasket or an o-ring positioned between a substantially plane exterior surface part of the microphone and a substantially plane inner surface part of the housing. In order to provide an efficient acoustic seal the miniature microphone is mechanically biased towards the housing by a set of resilient members, such as spring members. This ensures that the microphone casing, gasket (or o-ring) and housing are constantly in contact with each other thereby an efficient acoustic seal is established.
Obviously, the above-mentioned prior art arrangement is a rather space consuming arrangement. Furthermore, with the recent development of surface mount compatible micro-machined silicon microphones the prior art assembly and mounting techniques are inconvenient and time-consuming in the manufacturing process of portable communication devices which to a large extent is based on automated assembly technology.
Therefore, there is a need for an automated assembly solution which supports use of surface mount compatible miniature microphones. This solution should furthermore be suitable for reflow soldering processes at temperatures around 275° C.